Translucent
by cocoalove
Summary: Maka has problems, along with the rest of the student's that make up shibusen. But with a bossy arrogant assistant named Soul Eater and a strange boy named Black Star constantly mocking her, it can become one of the most hectic years of her life. AU beingrewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Translucent.**  
**disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**Chapter 1**

The nurses office was quiet and dreary. It had that gloomy feeling that made me feel like going to sleep. But I had to atleast try and keep myself awake for the beginning of the school day. I mean, it was all in my head the sleepiness. Atleast that's what I tell myself. I could hear people bustling around in the back and I knew that they were probably printing papers and looking over my documents. It was my freshman year at a big high school. It was alot more nerve racking then my father told me it would be.

"Well Maka I just looked over your papers." I looked up, from where I was sitting in the plastic chairs in front of the nurses desk, to where the nurse Nygus was standing over me. She smiled through gauze that seemed to cover a good portion of her face and body, I didn't want to ask, I just assumed it was because of a bad burn. It was non of my business. Of all people I know that privacy is very important. "It seems you'll be needing an assistant this school year. I hope you don't find that to ittimidating. Is this how they handled it in your old school?" she asked sweetly her voice ringing through the empty room like a never ending song I've been listening to my whole life.

"No, I just stayed in one room and they taught me all my subjects," I said softly trying not to seem to depressed by the thought, when in fact it was a horrible memory. I could tell that Nygus was beginning to feel bad for me, just the way her eyebrows raised in the middle and how her eyes seemed glossy. But instead of acting on the emotion she said, "We don't subject students here. Your different yes, but your brilliant. You don't need to be seperated from other students, I actually think it might make a huge impact on you." She smiled again then placed the files that she was holding on the desk and took her free hand to lift the phone from the reciever. I felt even more drosey as she slowly punched in the numbers and waited for the other line to pick up. I needed stimulation or I was really going to fall asleep I could feel it. But before I closed my eyes completely the door flew open and it woke me up completely. A short blue haired boy walked in. His eyes piercing the woman behind the desk who was now talking softly to the person on the other line. She lifted her finger showing him to wait and then turned her back to him and kept talking. The boy huffed like a bull and walked infront of me and began to sit. "HEY!" I yelled kicking said boy in the butt before it made contact with my lap. He froze then stood up straight and looked over at me. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "Ever heard of looking before you sit." "No I'm to big for that," he responded simply. Not even bothering to apologize. I felt myself getting angrier but I held it in. He was obviously a self centered annoying idiot so it was probably best to ignore them. But he made it extremely difficult when he tried to sit on me! Again he began to bend back but I wasn't having it. "MOVE!" I barked kicking him in the butt again. He froze, looked up and suddenly began laughing, "You're so much smaller than me that I didn't notice you AGAIN! Funny right?" I groaned inwardly and mumbled, "hardly."

"Okay Maka I have someone coming down right now that will escort you to classes. You will have the same schedule as this person, good thing you're smart. He's a year ahead of you and so you'll be taking sophmore classes. I nodded and smiled at her as best as I could, "Thank you Ms. Nygus." She nodded then turned to tend to the annoying blue haired boy. But honestly I was terrified of being in older classes especially having to spend all my time with a complete stranger. I slid back in my chair and waited nervously for the assistant to walk in. But something else found it's way of distracting me. A felt something heavy land on my lap and when I looked up it was the Blue haired boy again. I clentched my hands into fists and smashed his head, "Again? Really?" I barked at him as he lay on the floor infront of me. "I knew I was sitting on you that time," He said with a loud laugh. My mouth dropped at him, "So why did you do it?" I asked. He shrugged and said, "You looked like you needed someone as big as me to cheer you up," He said guiltily. I found myself thinking that this boy was not as bad as I thought, until he sat on me again.

"OKAY SERIOUSLY GET OFF!" I said pushing him then standing. Naigus walked in from the back room and looked at the two of us confused. "Well it seems you two get along," She said sarcastically she turned to the boy, "Heres you're medicene, Black Star. Remember to take one pill 3rd period and the second one 7th. Okay?" She asked slowly handing him the tiny orange bottle. He nodded and smiled saying, "Thank you teacher!" He turned and left the room without any other word. I stared after him as he left. What a strange boy. I looked back to Naigus who was neatly stacking papers on her desk. She looked up at me and smiled, "Black Star's funny isn't he?" I shrugged, "I don't know. He just seems kind of annoying." She laughed at my harsh words. That's how I am I tell it like it is. "He means well," She said softly, "It's a huge improvement then how he used to be." She just continued cleaning the desk without another word. I didn't feel the need to question her any furthor. It seems everyone at this school had their fair share of secrets. I heard a knock at the door before it was pushed open. I looked over and my eyes met with blood red. I'm not exagerrating, BLOOD red. The boy looked at me curiously then stepped in and closed the door. He looked from the nurse back to me then said, "Are you Maka?" I wasn't sure my words were working so I simply nodded. He returned the gesture then stepped to me and lazily held out his hand, "I'm Soul. I'll be your assistant this year." I felt my mouth drop but quickly snapped it shut. I just kept telling myself to play it cool, he was seriously to attractive for words. I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you," I said slowly. He smirked and said, "Same here."

"If you both need anything come and see me," Nygus then said out of no where. We both looked over to her, "Maka will tell you about you why she needs your assistance on your way to class. You've already missed the first 10 minutes. Run along," She said shooing us out with her hands. Soul just waved her off and mumbled a bye before opening the door and leaving the room. Before I left I looked back and said, "Bye Ms. Nygus. Thank you for the help!" Right before I closed the door I swear I heard her respond with, "Anytime have a good day sweety." That made me grin like an idiot. I think I'll be going back to see her some time this year. I looked over to Soul who was leaning against the lockers, waiting for me patiently in the hallway. He eyed me up and down then stopped on my face. With a smirk he said, "It's going to be a pleasure dealing with you flat-chest."

Oh no.

It was going to be a very long year.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay so this is my second Soul Eater story! (: You should all go check out Going Green if you haven't yet it's another Soul Eater story I'm working on.  
Anyway, I'm sorry this is so short. I just wanted the first chapter to be a taste of the story. I didn't want to make this too long because it might get boring having to read a huge chapter. So here is a shorter chapter to start it off. I hope you all like it. Questions will be answered in next chapter and yes there will be more and more Black star! (: I hope you liked it! Let me know in a review oh and I do give feedback to reviews so don't be shy. (: -love cocoaa.**

**PS If you see Nygus spelt like Naigus ignore it. I spelt it wrong and i tried to fix all of them but I might of missed a few. It wont happen again promise :P**

**Next Chapter: The sickness and gym class **


	2. Chapter 2

**Translucent.**  
**disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**2.**

I think I hate him.

I glared hard at the boy beside me all the way to our first period class. He just had this satisfied grin like he had just won the lottery. I mean really? Did he have to be so goddamn rude. Calling me flat chested! I crossed my arms and looked away from him as best as I could without looking over every few seconds to see if he was looking at me. He wasn't. Which made me angrier. "UGH," I said loudly which really got his attention. Plus the whole class we walked by that's door was opened. The teacher shushed us then closed the door. Soul just looked at me with a bored expression and said, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Like you don't know."  
"It was a joke!" He yelled, a stupid smile still on his face. But honestly I was not amused. "It wasn't a funny one," I said back to him, looking away again. He groaned and scratched the back of his head. He pulled me down another hallway and then said, "Fine I won't call you that again." He wasn't smiling anymore and he looked a little uncomfortable saying those words. I looked at him and asked, "really?" He nodded and with a sigh repeated, "Really." I smiled wide at him. "Thank goodness. I was hoping I wouldn't have to start beating you up if you kept calling me that," I said with a laugh. He looked at me like I was crazy then shook his head with a crooked grin across his face. I was starting to get fond of that stupid grin.

"Like you could beat me up," He said looking at me with a cocky smile. I stuck my tongue out at him, "I can too."  
"Not even a little," He said shacking his head. He stopped walking and squeezed my upper arm. "See, no muscle what so ever." I frowned deeply at him. "I have muscle!" I protested. I buffed up my arms like body builders go and attempted to show him my muscle. I ended up just looking stupid. Soul laughed at me loudly, "See! Your pathetic!"

Damn, I was starting to hate him again.

"Well whatever. I can still beat you up. Muscle or no muscle," I said finally. He didn't protest this time. We just continued walking until we got to the stairs. We walked down and there I saw that we had just entered the gym locker area. So that was my first period, great. I LOVED gym. (sarcasm) He guided me to the girl's locker room and pointed it out, but he told me not to go in. Instead he wanted me to meet my teacher, because I would sit out for today. Since I didn't have gym clothes or anything. So I followed him up another few steps until we reached the gym room. He opened the door and when we walked in there was students running around passing a basket ball. I cringed, not my favorite sport... that's for sure.

I was so focused on looking around that I hadn't realized that Soul was walking away before I felt him pull me along with him. I had to admit that I was easily distracted. He pulled me on and on until I finally ripped my arm away and simply followed behind him. He just snickered at me and then continued walking. What a jerk. We walked up to an older woman, who was talking to a girl in front of her who wasn't dressed for gym. She had pink short hair and a short green skirt on. She was making a cutesy face at the woman who didn't seem to be having it. The girl then frowned and walked away from the teacher. Soul walked straight up to her and cleared his throat. "Ms. L," He said then she turned and looked at him happily.

"Soul!" She said loudly. God someone actually liked this boy? "How's my favorite student doing?" She asked smiling. I felt like gagging myself to death right then and there. Soul smiled back, "Good. This is the new student. She just started today so she doesn't have any clothes for gym," He said introducing me. I smiled at her and said, "Hi I'm Maka Albarn." She nodded and looked me up and down. I felt greatly uncomfortable but Soul just kept smiling like an idiot. Then she looked me in the face and said, "You're scrawny. We need to put some muscle on you, ay!" She laughed and Soul looked at me with an amused expression, that told me that he was totally enjoying this.

UGH, have I mentioned that I hate him?

"Well, I'll let you sit out for today. But you HAVE to bring clothes and a lock for your locker tomorrow. Soul you can sit out too, there's not that much time left in the period anyway," She said happily before turning to go lecture more students about basketball. I groaned and leaned against the wall where she had just left us. Soul smirked at me, "What not enjoying your first day?" He asked then shook his head before walking away to probably go join in the game. I just rolled my eyes at him and looked around to see the pink haired girl walking towards me. She smiled shyly then leaned against the wall next to me. "She's tough," the girl said. I assumed she was talking about the teacher. "Can't get away with anything in her class," She said sadly, pouting a little. I shrugged, "Aren't most gym teachers like that?" I Asked. Because honestly I didn't know I have never seriously been in a gym class.

She shook her head, "I always get the nice male teachers that don't care that I don't change." I looked her over again and sighed. Maybe it was because she was so cute that she could get away with that sort of stuff. She turned to me suddenly and smiled wide, "I'm Kim." She said sticking her hand out. "Nice to meet you." I shook her hand and nodded saying, "Maka. Same here."  
"Well Maka," She began. "Good luck with Soul Evans. He's a tough egg to crack," She said with a sigh. "Trust me I've tried. I'm sure every girl has tried."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. She laughed, "Nothing. He's just dark and mysteriouse." I was seriously going to groan outloud. I could think of ten things wrong with him and I had just met him like 20 minutes ago. I looked over to where he was playing basketball and sighed he really did look rather attractive when he was playing a sport. But I would never tell him that, his head might explode. Kim began to say something but I couldn't really hear her. My head was beginning to swarm. Which only ment one thing. I was going to fall asleep. Which was definitly. Not. Good.

I slipped to the floor and Kim seemed to notice. I could barely see her bend over and ask if I was okay because my vision got blurry. Before I knew it I was asleep and I was probably not going to wake up for a while.

**xxxxxxxx**

I opened my eyes and realized that I was now laying comfortably in the nurses office. I looked around myself and saw that Soul was sitting in the chair to the right of me. Nurse Nygus was on the left. "Morning Maka," Nygus said unhappily. She must of been frowning under neath all the gauze. I lifted myself up from the bed and stretched, yawning a little. "Sorry. I fell asleep," I said softly. Nygus just shook her head, "That's not why I'm mad." I looked to her with confusion. "You didn't tell Soul what your sickness was and he freaked out. Almost gave you CPR," She said. I stuck my tongue out and looked at him, "ew." was all I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, not funny," he said before turning his head away from me. I rolled my eyes right back, "Come on. It wasn't that scary was it?" I teased. Reaching over to him to poke his cheek. He groaned and swatted my hand away, "Maybe not to you, but I had no clue what was going on. Neither did Kim. She started crying." Geez, I had only just met the girl and she cries for me when I pass out. "Fine I'll tell you what's wrong. I have Narcolepsy. Happy?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "I kind of already figured that out. Thanks for the heads up though," He said standing from the chair and beginning to walk away. "Next time you decide to pass out let me know ahead of time," He said before leaving the nurses office. I groaned and called after him, "I fell asleep not passed out. BIG difference."

What an idiot.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**WOW MEGA SHORT CHAPTER! After so long and I give you this! I know sucks right? But I didn't want to make it too long and I decided to end it there. :P Don't be mad at me? ): lol Anyway, I hope you liked it even though it was short and boring. Next chapter will be longer I promise. I've just been so preocupied lately that all my updates pretty much stink. So yeah! Check out my other stories and definitly give me feedback for this one! I need it! thanks! -LOVECOCOA**

_**Feedback:  
Tokoyonokuni-**Well that chapter wasn't supposed to be cute but okay! I thought it was kind of cute too lol. Black Star killed me, even though I wrote it :P It's kind of like laughing at your own jokes but worse. (: Thanks for reviewing!  
**Miyaow-**I will definitly go all the way to the end with this! I never leave a story hanging(Unless it's hopeless) I'm glad you like it and I will keep up the good work to the best of my ability (: Thanks for the review!  
**ubyrai-**Thank you! I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry the update took SOOOOO long! I'm so bad at updating on a regular basis. Plus this chapter stinks so that probably didn't help any. D: Thanks for reviewing! And I'll try to be better at updating! (:_

**Next chapter: Black Star: the student from hell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Translucent.**  
**disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**Chapter 3**

I stayed in the nurse's office for 20 seconds before Soul decided to come back into the nurse's office sulking. I glared at him as he walked in with a stoic, I-hate-my-life look on his face. He stood at the end of the bed I was laying on and stared at me. I raised my eyebrows at him, "May I help you?" I asked. He nodded, "You can get you're ass up," He said annoyed, "I have to take you home." I looked at him shocked, "Why do you have to take me home?" He looked to Miss Nygus who shook her head and walked out of the area. "I'm not getting involved," she said innocently. Soul groaned and looked back at me, "Because school is over and you're dad isn't answering the phone. I'm not going to just let you walk all the way to your house so I'm driving you. So get you're ass out of bed and let's go." He turned and stormed out of the room with my bag in his hand and his keys in the other. I sighed then pulled the covers off me and slipped out of the bed. Everything is always foggy after I fall asleep. Narcolepsy is hard to describe. It's a sleep disorder that often causes me to fall asleep during the day. It's not that I don't get enough sleep, it's just that my nervouse system is a bit off. So I end up sleeping alot more than normal people. Sometimes the sleep attacks last for hours even minutes, but then sometimes they last for days. Those are the bad ones. I have only had those sort of attacks a few times. God forbid I have another one anytime soon. I slip on my boots which are neatly standing by the curtain. When they are secured and I'm ready to go I walk around the curtain and walk straight into someone. I step back and clasp my hand over my nose. "I'm SO SORRY," The person I walked into yells. I look up and it's that stupid blue haired boy again. When did he get in here and how did I not notice him? I look up at him and without thinking I grab the closest book and smash it into the side of his head. Now we're both leaning over grabbing some part of our body. He groans then laughs and says, "For a girl you hit pretty hard! But I bet I could hit you even harder! Cause I'm the big man!" He reaches for the book like he is actually going to show me but I quickly pull it away. "I believe you no need for a demonstration," I say. He frowns for a split second then smiles wide and begins to laugh again. I roll my eyes and decide that now is a good time to leave. As I begin to walk away from his he grabs my arm and says, "You're name is Maka right?"

I inwardly groan. Why does he have to be so damn annoying. I fake smile and say, "Yes. Yes it is." Black Star, I think his name is, smiles wide and says, "Soul told me about you. He's your assistant right? Such a pain he is! He thinks he's so cool but he doesn't realize that I BLACK STAR AM THE REAL MAN!" Suddenly Soul is standing behind him with a look of disgust on his face. "I thought I heard something rather loud and annoying in hear and first I thought it was Maka but i had to see it for myself. I glare at the Soul dangerously. He just smiles at me then grabs Black Star by his hair and nearly pulls him to the ground. "Whose not cool now?" Soul asks loudly a devilish smirk on his face. Black Star starts kicking and yelling and before I know it the two of them are in a full blown fist fight and Nygus is no where to be seen. I look around me for something large enough to hit them with at the same time. Then I see a meter stick. With a solemn face I lift the thing over my head and smash the two of them causing them to fall ontop of each other on the ground.

The look up at me in shock as I simply smile at them, "You're both incompetant idiots." I say before grabbing my bag that Soul had left on the floor and walking out of the nurse's office. I hear Soul call after me but I ignore him and respond with a, "I can walk myself asshole bye!" I walk down the hall of the school and out of the building sighing as I make my way down the large steps. The people at this school were absolutely crazy. How did I end up in such a nut house? Right, my dad. he works here during the day and then goes to some sleezy club called chupa-cabras at night. He wanted me to go here because it was a safer school and the principal was willing to make accomidations for special students. Students like me. I hang my head low as I make it into town. The tall buildings stand over me and I feel so small and feeble underneath them. Why do I have to be so sick anyway? Did all of the bad things have to happen to me?

I hear a motorcycle loudly come up from behind me. As the noise gets louder the motorcycle slows until it is just crawling beside me. I look over and see Soul sitting on top of it giving me a lazy expression. "Need a lift?" he says smoothly pointing his thumb to the back of his motorcycle. I shake my head and continue on. He just follows me walking the bike as he's seated on it. "Come on," He says impatiently, "This is killing my feet." I look back at him and he has a desperate look on his face. I sigh then walk over and stand infront of his bike. He puts on the kick stand and the bike tilts to the side so he doesn't have to hold it up anymore. I look him straight in the eyes and say, "You better not kill me on this thing." He smirks and says, "I wouldn't be much of an assistant if I kill the person I'm caring for." I roll my eyes then climb onto the seat behind him. I'm so dangerously close to his body I can feel him breathing in and out.

"Hold on," He says before taking of the kick stand and starting off at a dangerously fast speed. I instinctively wrap my arms around his torso with my head leaning on his shoulders. "I live in the middle of town," I say into his ear so he can hear me. He just nods like he already knows so I just relax and close my eyes. The constant hum and tilt of the bike keeps me awake. Although I feel myself becoming to secure that I could fall asleep. Before I know it we are at my apartment building and Soul turns off the bike and parks it right infront. He looks up and sheilds his eyes from the sun. He looks down at me and says, "This the right one?" I nod and then ask, "You know where I live?" He shrugs, "It's not as creepy as it seems. Black Star lives in the same building." I cringe, "That weirdo!" Soul can't help but chuckle at that. "Come on," he says lazily, "He isn't that bad."

"He sat on me four times this morning! He kept "forgetting" I was there! How is that not bad," I exclaim. Soul lets out a loud whole hearted laugh. I could get used to the way it sounds. It's it's own melody. I can't help but smile at him. "Black Star has some issues," He says softly. He leans in closer and puts a finger to his lips, "Don't tell him that I told you but he has really bad anxiety." I think back to when I saw him in the nurse's office and Miss Nygus gave him those three little pills. "Is that what the meds are for?" I ask. Soul thinks for a second then shakes his head. "I don't think he has anxiety meds.. why?" He looks at me curiously. I feel my face getting hot as he gets closer and closer. I pull away then say quickly in an embarrassingly squeeky voice, "No reason. I have to go bye."

I run up the front steps to my building then stop to look back to see Soul is laughing at me from where his motorcycle is parked. He turns to me and says, "See you tomorrow tiny tits!" Before driving away. I frown then smile when the back of his bike disappears. For some reason I can't hate him.

**xxxxx**

The next day when I walk into school in the morning I see Soul standing at the front entrance waiting for me. Next to him is Black Star. Black Star freaks out from my presence. "MAKA!" He yells happily. He tries to pull me into a hug but I forcefully decline. He doesn't seem to care as he continues on his loud happy tangent. I look to Soul who is lazily leaning against the marble pillar in front of the front doors. He looks down at me then smirks before saying, "You look rather well today flat chest." I glare at him then turn around and walk into school on my own. I hear him following me as I make my way down the hall. We are here so early before school starts that there is barely anyone in the hallway but I don't really mind. I wanted to go and check in with Miss Nygus before going to gym anyway. I follow Black Star because I can tell that he is heading in the same direction as me. Soul's slow foot steps echo behind me. I look back to see him slowly following me. His eyes are everywhere around the hall, he scans the lockers and then reads the posters that are plaster across the bare walls. He seems much calmer then yesterday. I felt a little better knowing he wasn't so ready to get into a fight like he did with Black Star.

Black Star walks into the nurse's office and I follow him in. I don't hear Soul come in after me so I'm assuming he is standing outside the door. Miss. Nygus is standing at the desk with the phone tucked under her ear. She hands Black Star a small bottle with the two pills and mouths for him when to take them. Black Star waves her off then looks back at me and smiles. "You couldn't resist following the big man around could you!" Black Star says cheerfully. I scowl at him then say, "No I just wanted to talk to Miss Nygus is all. Black Star shrugs ignoring my last sentence. He really does believe he's the center of the world. "So he will be in tomorrow? That's fantastic. That you for letting me know professor Shinigami. Thank you! Good bye!" Miss Nygus puts the phone on the receiver then sighs loudly."Professor Shinigami sure can talk can't he?" She says with a cheerful smile. She turns to me and says, "Is there anything you need Maka?" I think for a second, I forgot what I had come in here to do. My head starts to ache as I think so hard. I look to Miss Nygus and say, "My head hurts is all." I scratch the back of my head. Miss Nygus looks into my eyes from the hole made in the gauze. She sighs then pulls out two asprin from a bottle sitting on her counter. "You look awfully tired Maka. I would give Soul a heads up if you don't start feeling well." She says to me as she gets me a small glass of water. I take the asprin then nod. "I will thank you Miss Nygus!"

I wave her a goodbye and I turn to leave the office. Black Star grabs me from behind and lifts me over his head. I start to shriek and Miss Nygus scolds him to put me down. "What in the world are you doing!" I yell as he hoists me onto his shoulder. I'm so glad I did not where a skirt today, is all I can think as he walks out of the office and into the hallway. Soul who had been leaning on the locker across the hall looks to Black Star in amusement. "Look what the cat dragged in," Soul says patting my ass as he smirks devilishly. I kick at him and he just waves my feet away. "Why exactly are you carrying her like this?" Soul asks Black Star. Black Star stands tall and says, "Maka isn't feeling well so I shall carry her to all of her classes!" I groan as my headache begins to worsen. "Black Star," I mumble, "Please put me down." Soul looks down at me and puts a hand to my forehead. His hands are cold as they make contact with my skin. He frowns. "Black Star do what the lady says and put her down." Black Star obliges and sets me safely on my butt in front of where Soul is still kneeling. Soul looks at me and says, "Maybe you should take the day off." I scowl, "I haven't had a first full day of school yet. I'm not taking another one off." Soul sighs, "It doesn't matter. You're health comes first besides, I'm in all the same classes as you so I'll take care of it." I groan and sink my head low, "I'm the worst student ever." Soul smirks and says, "I think you might be the second worst student ever. I'm definitely worse."

I meant to ask what he means by that but before I could I fell forward into Soul's arms. The last think I hear is Black Star yelling about how Soul made him look much smaller. I smiled slightly as I fell into a deep sleep listening to the continuous beat of Soul's heart.

* * *

**AHH. I'm Back! I'm so sorry for the late update! I had been so busy for so long but here is the third chapter it's a continuation of the second chapter! I know it's kind of dumb but I hope you all enjoy it. (: I wrote it in one night! I won't be answering reviews on the chapters anymore because there were a bit to many. So thank you all for reviewing ! Thanks for the support! I hope that my brief description of Narcolepsy helped those who were confused! I was going to write the explanation in the last chapter but I cut it short! ): So that's why it's in this chapter! Sorry about that! thanks for all of the support. The next chapter will come soon (: thanks!**

_**Next chapter: New Kid? And the first real day of school.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Translucent  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

Chapter 4

"Maka!" I look over from the gym entrance to the basketball hoop and see Kim standing there waving her arms dramatically. I smile at her because I'm not sure what else she expects me to do. And without me having to say anything unneccessary Kim runs over to me with a big smile. "Where have you been?" She says pulling me into a big hug. I've only met this girl once and she's treating me like we are old time friends. Not that I'm going to complain. I haven't had a female friend in... well.. ever.

"I haven't been feeling well," I explain with a smile, "you know the whole narcolepsy thing." She looks embarrassed for a second and rubs her hand over her hair, smoothing the little stray pieces. "Yeah, that was pretty scary," She says with a shy laugh. She then claps her hands together unexpectedly, which makes me jump, and says, "As long as you're not dead than everything is A-Okay!" She yells enthusiastically. I half smile and nod. That's a very odd way of looking at it. But I guess she's right. At least I'm not dead.

I feel hands slap down on my shoulders. I look behind me to see Soul smirking like a fool. "Good morning Kim," He says with a smile that shows off his sharp teeth. Kim blushes a little and bites her lip. "Morning Soul," She says with a seductive smile. I almost throw up. Almost. "Shouldn't you be playing basketball, Tiny Tits," Soul says to me batting his eyelashes innocently. I shrug his hands off and walk towards Kim, "I was just about to do that before you so rudely interrupted," I say before walking off. Kim comes up behind me and laughs, "You two are like oil and water." I shrug and grab a basketball from one of the racks near the hoop. I look at it like it's a foriegn object. Because it is just that. I've never played before in my life.

"I hate basketball," I say. Kim laughs and grabs the ball out of my hand and starts dribbling. "I'm amazing at it, watch and learn!" She says as she steps back away from the hoop and takes a shot. The ball flies in the air and comes back down landing infront of Kim's feet. I try not to laugh at her as she puffs her cheeks out and picks up the ball with dispair. "Yeah," I say, "Amazing."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kim is in my english class but none of my other classes. Which is sad because that means I have to sit with Soul. Which usually ends up with him teasing me and me smashing a book on his head. I'm surprised we haven't ended up in the principle's office yet. Most of the teachers didn't seem to mind. The only teacher I was starting to think cared about their job. Was Sid. Who insisted that you call him just Sid. He was my Math teacher. He looks more like a gym teacher if you ask me, sweat band and everything. When 8th period came around I was glad that it was a study hall. Soul and I sat behind the bookshelf in the library and looked through books that were on the shelves. Most of them we tossed aside because they were pointless or one of us has already read them.

"I can't stand books like this," Soul says as he pulls out a copy of The Sisterhood of the Traveling pants. He looks at it with disgust and throws it at me. I catch it before it hits me square in the face and send him a glare. "Why? Some people actually like stuff like this. It's heart-warming," I say to him before returning it to it's rightful place on the bookshelf. He gags and says, "Don't tell me you like that crap." I shake my head, "Oh god no. But my mom used to read it to me... so it's not that bad." Soul just puts his head in his hands and looks at me with tired eyes.

"What?" I say after a good 30 seconds of him staring at me. He keeps staring as he says, "I was just admiring..."  
"SOUL! MAKA!"  
"SHHHHH!"  
We both look up to see Black Star hiding his head behind a bookshelf as the librarian shushes and threatens to kick him out. She also calls him a hoodlum which I can't help but laugh at. "What are you doing idiot?" Soul asks. "Well there's this new kid in school," Black Star says, crouching down so that he is at our level. He leans in so close I can feel him breathing as he whispers, "I'm gonna fight him after school. You see he's stealing my spotlight."

Soul rolls his eyes and says, "what spotlight?" Under his breath. Black star smacks him in the face and continues. He turns to me and completely ignores Soul as he says,"You have to come watch!" He flashes me a confident smile and I squint my eyes at him. "Why would I do that," I ask him annoyed. Soul laughs, still rubbing his sore nose. The librarian shushes us again and we all lean a little closer into our circle. "BECAUSE!" Black star says as loudly as he can whisper it, "I am the big man! You all have to support me! Got it!" I look to Soul who shrugs as if he doesn't really care. "I dont like fighting," I say to Black Star. He pouts then, "You're going to make me look like the smaller man if he has more people on his side than I do!" I groan and shake my head. "Whatever Black Star." He smiles wide and jumps up, "YAHOO!" He yells. This time the librarian gets up from her chair and smacks him in the head with a wooden ruler.

"ALL THREE OF YOU! GET OUT!"

We stand and sheepishly walk to the entrance and leave as the crazy woman yells after us not to come back until we can behave as civilized human beings. Soul pushes Black Star when we get into the hallway and says, "see what you do man! You got us kicked out of a library! A freaking library!" Black Star just throws his head back and laughs, "It is because I am too big for myself!" He says while laughing maniacally. "He's crazy," I say to Soul as Black Star continues to laugh at himself. Soul sighs and says, "Too bad he thinks we're his friends."

"NOW YOU BOTH HAVE TO WATCH THE FIGHT!" Black Star yells when he comes back to reality after his laughing fit. He looks at the clock on the wall and says, "But I need to go see The Nurse first! THIS WAY!" He yells as he walks off towards the Nurse's office which isn't too far from the library. I sigh and look to Soul, "This school wares me out." Soul just starts walking after Black Star without a responce. I assume he didn't hear me and I jog to catch up with him. The hallway seems so quiet, except for the hums of teachers talking in classrooms and the sound of Black Star laughing lightly to himself every few seconds. The dullness of the moment makes me feel very very warn out. I reach for Soul's arm and hold it tightly as I try to compose myself.

"Hey," He says worriedly. "You alright." I nod and give him a small smile. I shake my head a few times and continue walking. But I don't let go of Soul even as we reach the Nurse's office. When we open the door Black Star is already inside talking to a blond woman that I've never seen before. "Whose that?" I ask Soul. He shruggs and walks to stand next to Black Star, dragging me along of course. "You're Black Star correct? You were in here this morning, weren't you?" The woman asks kindly. She has a sweet voice that reminds me of the way my mother sounded when I was little. I feel a little sick as I think of that. I cling to Soul a little tighter. He doesn't seem to mind. All he does is look to me than back to the woman behind the counter.

"Yes that is the great me!" Black Star yells. The woman giggles a little and hands Black Star a paper cup with pills in it. "It says that you normally take three. But Nygus left a note telling me to only give you two," She says sweetly. Black Star nods and says, "Taking three makes me stomach sick." He than smiles wide and belts, "THAT WOULD BE A BAD THING FOR THE GREAT I!" The nurse giggles again and then turns to Soul and I, "Can I help you two?" We shake our heads at the same time. "We're just here with this idiot," Soul says jabbing his thumb in Black Star's direction. Said idiot sends Soul a nasty look. "That's the second time you've called me an idiot today!" Soul looks at Black Star disappointed and says, "Aw, only twice? I'll make sure to try harder tomorrow."

Black Star throws a punch at him which I ignore completely. I move away from Soul and lean on the counter towards the woman. "Where is Nygus?" I ask. She gives me a sad smile and says, "She got tranferred to the hospital. They were running low on nurses. I'm going to be working here for now on." I hope I didn't look as dissapointed as I felt. Nygus was such a nice lady after all. She was also able to deal with Black Star's craziness, that was really saying something. "My name is Medusa by the way," She says sweetly. Smiling up at me. I smile back at her and turn to look at Black Star and Soul who are now slapping each other like children. "Thanks for the help," I say to Nurse Medusa before pushing both of the idiots out of the door and into the hallway. Just as I do this the bell rings. Black Star jumps to life, "Now I can kick that new kid's ass! I'll teach him not to steal the spotlight from the great BLACK STAR!"

Soul and I look to each other than back to Black Star. "I hope you fail miserably," Soul says indirectly to Black Star who has already started running to the front of the building. He didn't seem to hear him because he continues running until he is out of view. "Do you wanna just leave?" Soul asks me. I look to Soul then to where Black Star ran off. "I don't know," I say softly, "I have a bad feeling about this." Without another thought Soul begins walking to where Black Star ran off. I stand shocked watching for a second. He looks back and says, "Well... are you coming or not?" I jump a little then say, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming."

* * *

**Hey everyone! (: I'm back and here is another chapter of Translucent. It's kind of short and pointless but it's kind of a pathway for the next chapter which introduces Kidd and Liz. Patty doesn't come until a little later. :P Neither does Tsubaki for those who were wondering were she was. (: I hope you enjoyed. Review please:3**


End file.
